


[Podfic] Parents' Night

by Orson_Bennett



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Parent Kylo Ren, Podfic, Porn Star Kylo Ren, Teacher Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orson_Bennett/pseuds/Orson_Bennett
Summary: Mr Hux is a high school teacher enduring the purgatory of Parents’ Night.Mr Ren is there to talk about his son, too often in trouble.Mr Hux is sure he knows Mr Ren from somewhere. He just can’t identify where. Until with shock he realises Mr Ren is “Kylo”, his favourite star from his favourite porn channel, sadly closed down five years previously.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	[Podfic] Parents' Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rudbeckia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/gifts), [do_it_to_julia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/do_it_to_julia/gifts), [Asher_Ephraim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asher_Ephraim/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Parents’ Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628851) by [rudbeckia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/pseuds/rudbeckia). 



[Parents' Night](https://soundcloud.com/user-651726783/parents-night/s-27WgwfIOHLZ)

**Author's Note:**

> Further efforts with sound "engineering". Feedback appreciated. Enjoy!


End file.
